


El fallo

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero Yuy, una emboscada y un encuentro con Duo Maxwell bastante particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fallo

El dolor, igual que el sabor de la sangre en su boca, eran demasiado conocidos como para que llegasen a incordiarle, pero Heero tenía que reconocer que todo ese tiempo fuera de circulación que había pasado anclado a una cama —primero al borde de la muerte y luego en una larga recuperación obligatoria— lo habían atrofiado.

¿Malditas excusas? Lo eran.

Ahora era necesario pensar sus alternativas. La debilidad de su cuerpo no le impediría rodar en el suelo hasta llegar a la columna que sabía que estaba a un par de metros y tras la cual podría protegerse, forcejar hasta liberar sus manos —sin importar qué tan profundo tuviese que lacerarse la piel—, y después actuar según una de sus opciones viables… Aunque lo cierto era que ninguna le convencía.

Agudizó el oído, los pasos en el silencio que estaban acercándose eran prácticamente imperceptibles, y por un par de segundos su pulso se alteró.

Sí, ponerse a cubierto tras la columna, recuperar  la libertad, deshacerse de la banda que le cubría los ojos y en un pestañeo embestir a Duo para desestabilizarlo y desarmarlo.

¿Sí? _No_ , no en realidad.

Duo era muy bueno en lo que hacía, siempre lo había sido desde sus épocas de adolescente terrorista cuya única misión de vida era acabar con la Alianza; a pesar de eso, a Heero no le cabía dudas de que todo el asunto era una trampa. La facilidad de _hackear_ las cuentas secretas y corruptas como si fuese un gran signo en neón de "búscame". Y estaba decidido que haber entrado de manera voluntaria a la boca del lobo no terminaría con él enfrascándose en una pelea física. Definitivamente no cuando iba a estar en franca desventaja.

—¿Me extrañaste?

¿Dos? No, un año entero si descontaba aquel en que no tuvo otros deseos que recuperar movimiento y capacidad para valerse por sí mismo. Guardó silencio.

—Siempre tan bocazas, ¿eh?

El cañón del revólver contra sus labios le hizo fruncir el ceño.

El tiempo no había obrado grandes cambios en el aspecto de Duo, lo había comprobado los escasos segundos que tuvo antes de quedar inconsciente. Sin embargo, su carácter era otra cosa. Un poco amargado, imposiblemente más sarcástico y desesperanzado. Heero sabía que tenía mucho que ver la agria persecución a la que había sido sometido al negarse a formar parte de Preventers.

—No logro entender por qué estás aquí —le escuchó comentar con tranquilidad—, es decir, tengo teorías, pero no lo sé.

El cañón pasó de presionar sus labios a su cuello y de ahí a sus sienes, arrastrándose suave y lentamente en su piel mientras Duo murmuraba sinsentidos para sí. Por primera vez desde su captura, Heero sintió un atisbo de pánico aflorar cuando el roce desinteresado le produjo una leve erección. Si bien siguió mudo y se quedó estático tal estatua, a Duo no le tomó mucho darse cuenta de su situación y empezar a reír.

—¿Podrías ser más pervertido? —cuestionó divertido, aplastando la palma contra su entrepierna.

—¿Podrías serlo tú? —murmuró Heero en voz baja, tratando de retroceder al contacto.

—De hecho, sí puedo —contestó Duo con soltura, desabrochándole el pantalón con su mano libre, a la vez que seguía apuntándole con la que sostenía la automática.

Heero siseó.

Podía lidiar sin dificultad con golpes, huesos rotos y piel en carne viva. ¿Con este tipo de peligros? No.

Había estado dispuesto a dejarse embaucar por Duo en ausencia de un plan claro, eso luego de escabullirse del sofocante cuidado de Quatre sin estar recuperado en su totalidad. Así en apariencia, sus defensas, su máscara de soldado estarían intactas; y los motivos de su búsqueda casi desesperada de Duo Maxwell —del que apenas había rumores de sus malos pasos— continuarían privados.  Ahora la situación tomaba un giro inesperado.

—No —masculló.

Se negaba, y sin embargo, no se resistía, sus brazos, piernas inmóviles, permitiéndole a Duo lo que quisiera. Los botones de su camisa fueron abiertos uno a uno hasta dejar su pecho al descubierto, y lo que antes había sido una erección incipiente, ahora era la más dura que había tenido en meses. Las burlas de Duo, sus toqueteos y pellizcos lo hacían peor.

—Siempre olvido que no estás hecho de aleación de gundamio...

La mofa de pronto se diluyó del tono de Duo, y su molestoso tanteo se convirtió en un agarre firme y caliente. Heero tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sacudirse al ritmo impuesto por la mano de Duo, los ruidos de placer y humillación bien sepultados en su garganta.

—Si no te he puesto una mordaza es porque quiero escucharte, Heero —dijo al cabo de un rato, fingiéndose decepcionado por su mutismo. Para su alivio dejó de masturbarlo.

Su posición algo desbaratada en el suelo fue obligada a ser enderezada antes de volver a sentir el cañón con la boca. Esta vez Duo no se quedó satisfecho con eso sino que empujó el arma, introduciéndosela a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Heero? Solo tú caíste a propósito en mi señuelo, los otros fueron más listos o tenían menos ganas de atraparme. Podría regar el suelo con tus sesos, pero ni aun así me dirías algo, ¿uh?

Era cierto.

La caricia volvió a la carga, y esta vez subió en intensidad y rapidez. Su fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para mostrarse impávido hasta que, al final, dejó escapar un quejido cuando Duo hizo una pausa y dijo triunfante: —Es por esto, ¿no? Por esto estás aquí.

A pesar de que Heero quiso seguir callado, fue una batalla perdida. Gruñó, jadeó y masculló “voy a matarte” cuando Duo se dobló en dos y lo engulló con la boca sin miramientos. Una lengua se arremolinó en la zona sensible de la cabeza de su pene y empujó las caderas en aviso de un orgasmo eminente, justo para que Duo se apartase. El semen viscoso y espeso fue a parar en su estómago. Silencio.

No, no estaba ahí para que Duo le hiciera favores sexuales, pero no estaba lejos de la verdad. El motivo era lo peligroso, y dudaba mucho que el infeliz no hubiese sumado ya uno más uno.

—Estoy jodido, Heero —murmuró Duo, taciturno—. ¿Y sabes? Creo que tú lo estás más.

Heero se sorprendió estando de acuerdo con su afirmación cuando la banda fue quitada de sus ojos y la visión del otro chico le produjo una exhalación disimulada. Mejillas rojas, una excitación palpable y dolorosamente evidente en los pantalones de cuero; la chaqueta estaba abierta y solo una larga trenza que era lo único que cortaba la visión de su pecho desnudo.

Sí, lo estaba. Por mucho.

—¿Qué haces con ellos?

Traficar antigüedades estaba lejos de causar un daño real a la precaria paz que tanto les había costado lograr, sin embargo, sí que había enlodado la reputación de Duo. Además, los últimos meses se hablaba mucho de a dónde iba a parar todo el dinero que pasaba por sus manos, y no había buenos indicios.

—Buena paga, se aprende un montón, se viaja. Quién sabe —dijo Duo levantando un hombro muy casual. Sacó una navaja suiza y procedió a liberarle de las ataduras en sus muñecas.

—Duo…

—Fue, eh, divertido, pero tengo que irme.

Heero no lo detuvo y, sereno, Duo dio media vuelta y desapareció. No tenía respuestas, señales ni nada; lo que sí tenía era semen pegoteado en el estómago, sus genitales al aire y una sensación hueca que solo disminuyó levemente cuando horas después encontró un _pendrive_ en el bolsillo del pantalón que contenía toda la información de las actividades delictivas de la gente con la que Duo estaba trabajando.


End file.
